


I Will Wait (Until I Won't)

by Flo0007



Series: Heartbreak One-Shots [1]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Alternate Universe - No Powers, F/F, Heartbreak, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Lena Luthor Needs a Hug, Lena Luthor-centric, POV Lena Luthor, Possible Character Death, Sad Lena Luthor, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-23
Updated: 2020-08-23
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:54:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 928
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26064571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flo0007/pseuds/Flo0007
Summary: Love feels so good but sometimes you have to wait for it. And that's the most difficult part. You have to be patient.ORThe Some Say song fic AU nobody asked for.
Relationships: Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor
Series: Heartbreak One-Shots [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1892119
Comments: 1
Kudos: 35





	I Will Wait (Until I Won't)

It was a warm, sunny Saturday in National City. Not one cloud in the sky to deprive the citizens of the sunrays. Lena Luthor was tinkering away at her newest project while humming along with the radio, an empty bottle of Jack Daniels on the table next to her, the next one chilling in the freezer. Most of the songs she knew by heart having heard them enough times.

Then it happened. It being a previously unknown male voice ringing out with a few sentences, their meaning resonating deep in the CEO. When the new melody graced her ears she decided to stop what she was doing and listen to the lyrics.

_I will find the time, we will find the timing  
'Cause you are on my mind, I hope that you don't mind it  
You know that I want you, you know that I want you next to me  
But if you need some space I will step away_

The words triggered her brain into thinking of crystal clear blue eyes, shiny blonde hair and the beautiful smile of the love of her life, her best friend, Kara Danvers. Just the thought of her caused her heart to ache, tears to form in her eyes.

With just the first verse the memories surfaced. The memories of her and Kara as kids, playing with each other on the playground; of the many sleepovers; of the high school years. The memories of Kara and the blonde’s first boyfriend, Matt and of her feeling her heart breaking a little when Kara chose him instead of her to talk about her problems. She remembered Veronica, who was the young brunette’s fuck buddy to try and get the younger Danvers out of her system (it didn’t work).

_And I know it might sound stupid but for me, yeah yeah  
I just gotta keep believing and I've heard_

When Kara broke up with Matt, Lena was hopeful, but it was short-lived. After Matt, came James (who Lena called Jimmy just to spite him), Clark’s best friend. Luckily she wasn’t the only one, who didn’t like James. Alex, Eliza and even Lillian disliked him but put up a front for the blonde’s sake.

_Some say you will love me one day  
And I will wait, I will wait to get your loving one day  
Just say you will love me one day  
And I will wait, I will wait to get your loving one day_

Her mother, Eliza and Alex always told her not to give up, fight for Kara, but then Kara got together with Adam after her relationship with James ended, and Lena went on a 10 month long trip just to forget her feelings or at least learn how to deal with them.

_I promise that I'll try, that I will try to meet someone  
And there's so many guys, who told me I deserve someone  
I wanna call you up but maybe it will only make it worse  
I guess that I just don't know what to do with myself_

On her trip she met Andrea and they spent 6 and a half months happily living their life and living it to the fullest. Her feelings were still there but hopefully Andrea could chase them away (she couldn’t and Lena felt herself falling deeper into darkness).

When the CEO returned the news of Kara’s engagement slapped her across her face. Mon-EL. Her fianceé’s name, Mon-El Dax. An admittedly weird name. But Kara seemed extremely happy so Lena kept her mouth shut and said yes to being a bridesmaid. She started drinking that night, the darkness completely taking over her life.

_'Cause I know it might sound stupid but for me, yeah yeah  
I just gotta keep believing and I've heard_

_Some say you will love me one day  
And I will wait, I will wait to get your loving one day  
Just say you will love me one day  
And I will wait, I will wait to get your loving one day_

_Just say you'll love me one day  
Just say you'll love me one day_

The memory of the wedding was fresh on Lena’s mind, like it happened yesterday when in reality it was 2 years prior. She remembers standing next to Alex and Eliza, remembers the fake smile she bore during the ceremony. She **doesn’t** remember the afterparty, too drunk to decipher any of the happenings. The drinks were _good_ and _strong._

_I'll give you space to the moon if it's what you need  
Just say you one day will bring back yourself to me_

_Some say you will love me one day  
And I will wait, I will wait to get your loving one day  
Just say you will love me one day  
And I will wait, I will wait to get your loving one day_

Now sitting in her empty penthouse there’s an uncontrollable sob that escapes Lena. She’s shaking of sorrow and anger. She’s furious at herself, at the universe and morso at the thoughts racing through her mind.

She stands from the table, grabs the whiskey from the freezer and starts to chug it down while searching Spotify for _this_ song. When she finds it she puts it on repeat and starts to her cabinet looking for some painkillers. Whiskey in one hand and painkillers in the other she goes to her bedroom and shuts the door on herself.

_Just say you'll love me one day_   
_(Just say you'll love, just say you'll love me one day)_   
_Just say you'll love me one day_

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading, if you liked it leave me kudos and/or comments and maybe check out my other works too!


End file.
